1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sugar-chain synthetase and a DNA encoding the enzyme. More specifically, the present invention relates to an N-acetylgalactosamine.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase (GalNAc .alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase) and a DNA encoding the enzyme. The enzyme is useful as medicaments having inhibitory activities against tumor metastases and viral infection, and as agents for introducing a sialic acid moieties into drugs to increase their biological activity.
The present invention further relates to a process for producing the sugar-chain synthetase. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for expressing sialyltransferases in microorganisms to obtain the sialyltransferases in large quantities.
2. Description of Related Art
Sialic acids play an important role in a variety of biological processes, like cell-cell communication, cell-substrate interaction, adhesion. It has been known that various kinds of distinguishable cell surface sialic acids exist which change in a regulated manner during development, differentiation, and oncogenic transformation.
Sialic acids occur at the terminal positions of the carbohydrate groups of glycoproteins and glycolipids, and they are enzymatically introduced from CMP-Sia to these positions in a post translational process. For example, three linkage patterns, Sia.alpha.2,6Gal, Sia.alpha.2,3Gal and Sia.alpha.2,6GalNAc are commonly found in glycoproteins (Hakomori, S., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 50, pp.733-764, 1981), and two, Sia.alpha.2,3Gal and Sia.alpha.2,8Sia, occur frequently in gangliosides (Fishman, P., and Brady, R. O., Science, 194, pp.906-915, 1976).
The enzymes responsible for such enzymatic introduction of sialic acid (sialic acid transfer) as mentioned above are glycosyltransferases called sialyltransferases. It has been known that at least 12 different sialyltransferases are required to synthesize all known sialyloligosaccharide structures (Broquet, P. et al., Int. J. Biochem., 23, 385-389, 1991; and Weinstein, J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 262, 17735-17743, 1987). Among these enzymes, five sialyltransferases have been purified so far, and it has been known that they exhibit strict specificity for acceptor substrate (Sadler, J. et al., J. Bio. Chem., 254, pp.4434-4443, 1979; Weinstein, J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 257, pp.13835-13844, 1982; Rearick, J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 254, pp.4444-4451, 1979; and Joqiasse, D. H. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 260, 4941-4951, 1985).
As for cDNAs encoding the aforementioned sialyltransferases, cDNAs encoding Gal.beta.1,4GlcNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase (Gal.beta.4GlcNAc-.alpha.6ST) have been cloned from various organs including liver (Weinstein, J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 262, pp.17735-17743, 1987; Grundmann U. et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 18, 667, 1990; Bast, B. et al., J. Cell. Biol., 116, pp.423-435, 1992; and Yamamoto, T. et al., Bioorg. and Medic. Chem., 1, pp.141-145, 1993). Furthermore, cDNAs encoding Gal.beta.1,3GalNAc.alpha.2,3-sialyltransferase (Gal.beta.3GalNAc-.alpha.3ST) (Gillespie, W. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267, pp.21004-21010, 1992: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-504678/1993; and Lee, Y. et al., Eur. J. Biochem, 216, 377-385, 1993); Gal.beta.1,3(4) GlcNAc.alpha.2,3-sialyltransferase (Gal.beta.3(4)GlcNAc-.alpha.3ST) (Wen, D. X et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267, 21011-21019,1992; and Kitagawa, H. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 194, 375); and Gal.beta.1,3GalNAc/Gal.beta.1,4GlcNAc.alpha.2,3-sialyltransferase (Sasaki, K. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268, 22782-22787, 1993) have also been cloned.
With respect to GalNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase, the isolation of this enzyme has been reported (Hakomori, S., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 50, 733-764, 1981). However, the enzyme has not been purified so as to be characterized as a single identifiable substance, and accordingly, the enzyme has not been practically used because of insufficient reaction specificity, stability, and quantitative availability. Furthermore, a cDNA sequence encoding GalNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase (EC 2.4.99.3; GalNAc-.alpha.6ST) has not yet been cloned.
Each of the aforementioned sialyltransferases whose structures having been revealed has a hydrophobic segment located at the NH.sub.2 -terminal region, and is a type II transmembrane protein immobilized to cell membrane by the hydrophobic segment. From this reason, a problem arises that expressed enzymes are immobilized to cell membranes and are not capable of being extracellularly released, where expressions are carried out using vectors containing sialyltransferase genes that are transfected into mammalian cells. Furthermore, another problem may arise, when the expression is performed using mammalian cells, that enzyme expressions may be reduced as endoplasmic enzyme concentrations exceed certain levels.
In order to solve the above problems, an extracellularly releasable fused protein may be prepared which comprises an active domain of a sialyltransferase and a signal peptide region. This method is characterized in that a sialyltransferase can be readily recovered from a cell cultivation mixture, because the method involves the step of extracellular release of the fused protein which retains sialyl transfer activity and function as a sialyltransferase. However, where the expression of a sialyltransferase is performed using a mammalian cell, a transfected cell may be unstable or troublesome cultivation procedures are required. In addition, in order to obtain a large quantity of expressed sialyltransferase, a mass cell culture is essential for a long period of time, which may cause disadvantageous from viewpoints of cost and manufactural installations.
Processes are well known to those skilled in the art to obtain cloned cDNA sequence encoding an enzyme expressed in mammalian cells and prepare a recombinant vector containing a gene encoding the enzyme, per se, or in a soluble form, and to transform microorganisms with the vector. A desired enzyme can be produced, in a large quantity, by culturing the transformant obtained by the aforementioned method to allow the microorganism to express the enzyme, per se, or in a soluble form that has the desired activity.
This process comprises, for example, a step of culturing a transformed microorganism and extracting an expressed enzyme by lysis of the microorganisms using lysozyme or the like. However, a large amount of insoluble or soluble proteins is expressed in the microorganisms in a short period of time, and such proteins may aggregate inside the microorganisms to form proteinic aggregates or precipitates. Accordingly, it is necessary to extract the protein from such aggregates or precipitates.
To extract the desired protein from the aforementioned aggregates or precipitates, generally employed methods are those using urea, guanidine hydrochloride and the like. In this approach, the expressed protein is generally subjected to denaturation using, for example, urea for solubilization (by an exposure of the hydrophobic region), and then to renaturalion treatment. The renaturation may be achieved by removing the urea through dialysis. However, for the removal of urea, a problem is that optimal conditions including pH, salt concentration, and temperature must be chosen that are strictly specific to each of the enzymes, and this optimization of conditions is extremely time-consuming. If inappropriate conditions are applied, recovered enzyme may retain almost no activity, and therefore, the selection of the conditions for the renaturation is particularly important.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide purified GalNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase. Another object of the present invention is to provide a DNA sequence encoding GalNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase and an amino acid sequence of the enzyme by cloning a cDNA sequence that encodes GalNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase. Further objects of the present invention are to provide an extracellularly releasable protein comprising an active domain of the GalNAc.alpha.2,6-sialyltransferase and to provide a process for a mass expression of said protein in microorganisms. It is also an object of the invention to provide a process for extraction of an expressed sialyltransferase from aggregate thereof in microorganisms and a process of efficient renaturation of the extract.